Echoes
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: What do you think really went through Jak's mind while he was in prison? Come in and see my sideof the story. Jak's POV.


Echoes

Tori: Hi, I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I have no excuse, but I at least have this for you now. This is something you are just going to figure out on your own.

Kage: Tori-san no own Jak and Daxter games.

Echoes bounce off the walls as I regain consciousness. They scare me now, you know. The echoes I mean. They are always there, as if at any moment to eat me up. The cold metal on my wrists and across my ankles, they reminded me of a wild plant from the Forbidden Jungle trying to strangle me. What do they want from me? Why am I strapped down to this table?

Someone is coming, what do I do? A man with red hair an tattoos on his face came up, followed by the man that had been on screens around the city; Baron Praxis I think his name is. They are looking at like I am some kind of specimen. The Baron's head turns toward me. A shiver crawled involuntarily up my spine. He was smiling. Why was he smiling?

He walked up to me and pulled my head back by my blond-green hair. Then he put his face up real close.

"You get to be a lucky guinea pig for this project of mine. So you had better get to liking pain or this can turn into a real hell, real fast,"

Slamming my head back on the table, he walked away and nodded to the other man in the room. The redheaded man walked over to a computer panel and began typing information into it. He then turned to me and smiled maliciously.

"Now you will know what true pain is," he then hit a button and the next thing I knew was pain. Excruciating, intolerable pain. Then everything was black.

When I next woke up my body was killing me in every place. I hurt all over. I ended up passing out again a little while after.

This continued on for months, and soon I just lost all track of time itself. There was no light in the call that I resided in so I could not tell time anymore, except when the guards changed shifts. Even then, they blended together.

The voices bounced off the walls. They were always laughing at something. Why am I here? I want to cry out but my voice still has not found me. So I silently ask these lost, unknown questions.

Heh, at least I now know who that red haired man is. He goes by the name of Erol, and I was chosen to become a Dark Soldier. The Baron and Him want to use me as a tool so that I can defeat the metalheads for them. Bastards. They should all die.

When I get the chance, I am going to get out of here and most definitely feast upon their still steaming organs. Then after I am finished devouring them, I will slit the throats of ever Crimson Guard here.

But why do I want to do that? Where did those thoughts coming from? What have they done to me? Please Dax, where ever you are, please save me. Or maybe you should leave me alone and save yourself. I don't think that if you come and try to save me, you will not be spared. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Erol and the Baron came into my cell after getting another 'treatment.' I really don't know what they want. I think they are talking.

"It has been a year already,"

"There is good news to be said though,"

"What has there been any changes?"

"Well, one would have to be is that he has not gone insane yet,"

Yeah, I am not insane. I think that would be better than rotting in this cell.

"But the strange thing is, he seems to be adapting to the eco,"

"That is good news. I want you to raise the amount on the dosage. Let's see if he can adapt to more of the stuff,"

Great I get to have more of that stuff put in me. I wonder when my body started adapting to it, because I haven't noticed.

"Sir, are you sure? If we are not careful, we could kill-"

"What are you going soft on me?" The Baron's voice suddenly rose, "Have you suddenly grown a heart? I don't care what you think, starting tomorrow you are raising the amount!"

With that the Baron walked out. Erol stood there wide-eyed for a moment, then turned toward me. This time though, he looked angry.

"It's all your fault that the Baron yelled at me!"

He raised his fist as if to hit me. But I was already angry from finding out that they are just going to up the dosage. I do not know what came over me, but that next thing I knew, Erol was on the ground and I was beating him to a bloody pulp. Somewhere in the distance I heard growling, and only when I really did pay attention, did I realize it was me.

I stopped hitting him, unfortunately though he was still conscious. He called for the guards and jammed his right fist in my jaw. That last thing I remembered was a voice laughing in the back of my head.

Once again I am strapped to this table. Why can't they just leave me alone? Great, it looks like my punching bag is still angry with me. I think he set that to four levels higher. And just like the first time he smirks at me and presses the button.

The pain comes back worse than ever. Then, in the back of my mind, I here a small voice. Just a barely audible echo.

_Soon…soon I will have the power to destroy them all for you. No one will hurt you anymore after I am done dealing with them. Soon we will be free you and I…_

Then all was black and I knew no more.

I don't want to stay here anymore. It is all Praxis's fault. If he haden't ordered my capture, I wouldn't be here right now. Oh great Precursors, I miss you Dax. Have you forgotten about me? I hope you are happy, then you won't have to worry about suffering like I am.

_You know that if we time it right, we can break out of here. _

Why do you keep bothering me? Who are you? I just want everyone to die. Why won't you go away?

_You know that I can't leave. I am you remember? Or at least the darkness in you. All your dark thoughts, that is who I am. You can not get rid of me without getting rid of a part of yourself. _

Then why are you here? How can you talk to me? I feel like I am being torn from the inside out. What is happening to me?

_I have been given a form through the dark eco injections. I can speak to you because of this. And if they keep up the injections, then I can probably take a part of your body. But if we work together then we could truly be one. _

But I feel lost. What am I supposed to do?

_Trust me._

I do. You are me and I am you. But how are we supposed to get out of here?

_What they want is for me to be the dominant one and be controlled be them. But all I want to do is protect you. So if you can hold in your anger a little longer, we can get away. _

We can be free? I can see Daxter again? I want to see them all again. I has been so long. I miss Sandover, and all of the villagers. If we do escape, I want to get real drunk and eat real food.

_Yes we can do that. But you must hold on for a little longer. Then we can get drunk for as long as you want and maybe even get a girl or two. We can do all of those things once we leave. _

Thank you. Just a little longer…

Praxis and Erol are anxious again. Has it really been two years? I feel something extraordinary is going to happen. It is like a continuious echo ringing in my mind. I guess they want to try one more time before killing me. Maybe the freedom of death is better than this.

_Just a little longer…_

You are right. I cannot die until I have had feasted upon these scum's entrails. I must stay focused and not die. I must stay awake. Why can't the experiments stop?

Why does he have to grab my hair all the time?

"You should be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you!"

Erol is saying something.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks! Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the plan! And finish this…thing tonight!"

Where was Praxis going? Probably to destroy more people's lives.

"I'll be back later,"

'I'll be waiting,' I would say if I could say anything at all. Great now I get to sit stapped to this thing for a while longer. Wait-I think I hear something.

"Ding! Ding! Third floor! Body chains, roach foods, torture devices!"

I know that voice! It couldn't be him could it? I guess it is him. He is walking on my chest, the crazy ottsel.

"Hey buddy, rise and shine! Hey Dax! Where ya been- Savin' YOU!"

Never fails for there to be something to complain about. Always the whiner. Never thought I would miss hearing that. I can't believe here to rescue me. Wait, I don't want him to see what I have become! What is he looking for?

"You seen any heroes around here?"

How can he crack a joke at a time like this? Doesn't he see the danger he is in? Why isn't he running away?

_Because he trusts you, he trusts us. He knows we won't hurt him. _

But what if we do? I don't him to hurt.

_Who then, do you want to see hurt?_

Erol…but more then anything I want Praxis to hurt. I don't want him to die quickly, I want him to suffer as I have suffered.

_Then allow me to have the pleasure of tearing him apart limb from limb after you are done._

I feel Dax's eyes on me. Wander what he sees. I wish I wasn't so exhausted. I want to open my eyes and see him.

"WOAH! What did they do to you?!"

I guess I look like I am in pain.

"JAK! It's me! DAXTER!"

Or maybe even dead. I guess I should try to open my eyes at least. But by the Precursors, it is so tiring and hard. But I _**do**_ want to see what he looks like. If I just concentrate on that thought- there. Well now, he sure has roughened around the edges. I think I am going to close my eyes again.

_We both miss that fuzzball. He really kept us sane throughout the years. _

Yeah, I just wish I could tell him how I feel. Oh, I guess he is pacing again.

"That's a _**fine **_'hello'! I've been crawling around all around this place, risking my TAIL-"

I think he just grabbed it to emphasize his point.

"-literally, to save YOU! I've been searching for you for TWO YEARS!"

Jeez, he sounds like he's mad. The least he could do is hurry up and get me out of these restraints. Why do I feel like I want to kill now? Kill? Yes, kill Praxis. But to what end? What will it accomplish?

_Revenge will been served._

Yes, revenge. The only word that can describe what I wish to do. The one word that will rule me until it is complete.

_Revenge is best served cold._

You know, when Daxter grabs my shirt like that, I find it entertaining to know that he is still trying to be one of us and not a furball.

"Say something Jak! Anything! Just this ONCE!"

I guess I really do look dead. Then again, that could all be blamed because of Praxis. He made me like this, just to try and make a 'Dark Solider.' It's all his fault. I hope he rots in hell and never sees the light of day again!

Maybe I could crush his windpipes when I torture him. But knowing him, he'll enjoy it. I know what I am going to do.

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!!!!"

Did I just say that out loud? I was able to speak? It was because of the torture that I am able to! He forced me to speak! I never wanted to use my voice again. It only brought bad luck to everyone!

Why is Daxter covering my mouth? I want everyone here to know how I will ingest Praxis' intestines!

"Shh! Right now we gotta get you outta here!"

Daxter jumped over to the control panel. Why doesn't he want me to tell them? I want them all to know!

"Just let me figure how to open the security locks for your chair…"

Won't you listen to me?! Why won't you hear me out when I finally am able to speak??!

_He is an enemy now. He wants to earn your trust then stab you in the back._

NO! You don't know him! He won't hurt us. He cares for me, he wouldn't harm us if he had no control over his own body!

_Maybe Praxis wants to kill him and lured him here. Maybe he wants to use us as bait to kill Daxter, along with us. _

PRAXIS! He will not harm anyone while I am still breathing!

"AGGGHHHH!!!!"

I broke the restraints…? What has happened to me? Why is everything so dark? Why am I so angry? What am I?!

"Or…ah, you could do it…"

Daxter run away! YOU FOOL! You will be killed by me! I am a monster and a freak! You can't just joke around! RUN!

_Maybe if we scare him he will go away. We may have to hurt him in order to help him. _

Yes, we hurt him. We will maim him. And then…we will kill him. Watch Dark. Watch as I shred him to pieces. This guard will never know what hit him! He will bleed to death. Then I shall use his hair to wipe my hands clean.

"…Jak…?"

Wait! That is no guard. It is a voice that I can almost hear echo in my mind. I know who this is.

"…Daxter?"

Oh, thank every Precursor that he is not angry with me. Maybe if I keep it quiet that I almost killed him, nothing will happen. Maybe everything will go back to the way things were if I just let him do the talking. Maybe we can live a little happier…after I sneak out one night and slit Praxis' throat…and then…the echoes will go away…no more echoes…no more fear to sleep…no more fear to live…

Tori: OO;;;;;;;; I do NOT know what went through my mind during that. I must have been angry at something though.

Kage:staring at discombobulated Praxis Angry? Is that a understatement?

Tori: I don't know. I just had the urge to write this is all. Anywho, I don't own, Naughty Dog does. Please, for the sake of Precursors review! gets down on hands and knees and starts to hand out random things to people

Kage:pulls Tori away and hands her a sucker We will try to get the next story or another chapter to another story up. ;;;;;;

Edit: For those of you who read this, I made a companion fic, but after stumbling upon this again, I believe I am going to start actually writing more to it, though it was intended to be a oneshot, I think I would like to continue with it.


End file.
